Always
by No-longer-in-use-98754
Summary: My first fic, a Harry/Draco. Our Hogwarts heroes are in love, will it work out? I really hope you enjoy! R&R please!


**Okay. so this is my first-ever fanfic. i think this is how people normally set up their fics, so... yeah. Okay, so this wasn't my first idea for a fanfic, that will come later. This i thought of and spent like two days working on, in class and staying up till midnight because i loved where it was going. This is a Harry/Draco with Ron thrown in (and as some people guessed, no not as a threesome, he is in here merely for some outside reflection) I dont know what else to say, other than i am pretty proud of it and i hope you enjoy. Oh yes, This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. OH YEAH. PLEASE SINCE THIS IS MY FIRST R AND R. i can take what you say even if it is harsh and attacking everything i wrote. plleeease reviewww! love to hear from you. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**HPOV. **

"Come on, Draco!" Harry whispered as Draco tiptoed into the now-abandoned clasroom. "Hush, hush I'm coming. What's the big hurry?" an irritated Draco retorted. "David Buellens was walking this way." Harry said in a now-normal voice, closing the door and the Marauder's map. "Probably sleepwalking again, the dim-wit." Draco said, also in a normal voice.

They couldn't tell anyone, not the famous school rivals. No one but themselves could know that the two snuck into the room used as a study hall during the day to pour out their secrets, their worries, their best and worst memories at night. They promised never to tell even their closest friends about the event no one expected.... Harry and Draco being in love.

They acted the same as they always did during the day so no one expected how one night, both restless, they bumped into each other and now their night lives went something like this....

"Awww, come on, David isn't THAT bad." Harry said. "Oooh, Harry has a crush!" Draco said in a sing-song tone. Harry was ever-amazed at how Draco could tease him like that when Draco _knew_ Harry loved only him. Not knowing how to respond, Harry pulled Draco to him, tangling his fingers in the older boy's almost-white hair as he kissed him. After a few minutes, Draco broke the two apart. "You know, that Granger girl almost saw you looking at me today in class." Malfoy murmured, his lips still tantalizingly close to Harry's. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. The way your hair looks in the light of the potions room...." "Oh shut up!" Draco replied, punctuating his remark with a slap on Harry's arm. They both settled on a desk, cross-legged, facing each other, their normal position for playing their favorite game: Truth or Dare.

"Truth or dare?" asked Draco in a mysterious tone. "Hmmm... truth right now." Harry replied. Draco thought for a few moments, then his face lit up as he asked Harry the question. "Are you still a virgin?" Harry blushed. "Yes." he meekly replied. "Wait.... are you?" Draco's normally-pale cheeks suffused with color. "Yes." he said, just as quietly. The two sat in silence for a moment, not meeting the other's eyes. "Truth or dare?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence. Draco looked up and smiled with relief. "Dare." he said in a wicked tone. "Hm... dare you to stand up on the desk and do the chicken dance." Harry said in a slightly mocking tone, seeing as Malfoy gave him this same dare a few weeks back. "For how long?" "30 seconds." Draco did an exaggerated foot-stomping, clucking performance that sent the two into giggles. "Okay, that was thirty seconds." Harry said in between gasps of laughter." "I'm going to get you for that one!" Said Draco, lightly jumping from the desk, landing in a crouch on the ground, his right-hand fingertips barely brushing the ground. With the moonlight filtering in from the window at Draco's back, crouched like that on the floor, hooded eyes gazing into Harry's, for a moment he almost looked like a predator instead of Harry's lover.

**DPOV**

How could one person do this to him? The ever-strong Draco, reduced to chicken-dancing on a desk. But he loved Harry _so damn much_ that it physically hurt him when the two walked by each other in the hallway, books clutched to their chests, and they couldn't mutter a single word to each other. They talked of running away, but Draco knew the always-faithful, loyal, steady, rational Harry wouldn't go for anything that whimsical. That's why Draco was going to have to turn their dreams into reality.

**RPOV**

Ron whispered "Lumos" into the now-silent dorm after he heard Harry sneak out, like he did every night. But tonight would be different. Tonight he would find Harry.

**HPOV**

"Shhhh... I think I hear footsteps." Murmured Harry. "Check the Marauder's map!" hissed Draco back. They both bent over, eyes widening in horror as they saw the quickly-approaching foot-step patters with the banner "Ronald Weasley" heading their way. "Dammit, he must've heard me leave." said Harry.

**RPOV**

Draco stumbled out of the room, right into Ron. "Dammit, Weasley, watch where you're going!" Draco exclaimed, quickly heading in the opposite direction. Ron's mouth gaped open for a minute, but noticing who it was, quickly hurried on. Without Harry by his side, Ron didn't fancy a visit with the taller, muscular Draco. But Ron couldn't help but notice Malfoy checking his right cloak pocket after the two bumped together, as if checking to see if something was still there.....

**DPOV**

"That was close!" Harry exclaimed as Draco walked back into the abandoned room a few minutes later. "So where were we...?" "I don't know where we were, but I know where we can start." said Draco as he pulled the shape of his ever-submissive lover to him. "Mmmmm..." though Draco as the two embraced, focusing only on the other's mouth.

**HPOV**

"Wow, this is getting hot." thought Harry as Draco pushed him against the wall. After what seemed like hours of this, Draco suddenly pulled away. Harry opened his eyes to find Draco's looking straight into his. Harry was still pinned to the wall, Draco's elbows against the wall on either side of the younger boy then brought back to be intertwined behind his own head. "Harry, you know Christmas break starts tomorrow..." Malfoy started. "Yes, of course I do." said Harry, reaching up to play with a lock of Draco's white-blonde hair that had fallen out of place.

**DPOV**

Here was the moment. It was going to happen. He felt the wourds pouring from his mouth before he could stop them. "Well, I told my parents I was staying on campus to catch up on school work. But actually I rented a house a few towns over and... and I..." here, Draco's mouth ran dry. He swallowed. "Was wondering if you'd like to stay with me there for the vacation." the last words came out in a rush. Harry's face gazed up into Malfoy's already-blushing one. "Wow, Draco. I... I'd..." Draco steeled himself for the rejection, the humiliation. Almost like a reflex these days, he twitched his right leg so he could feel the reasurring weight of the lump inside his cloak pocket....

**HPOV**

"I'd love to!" as the words came out of his mouth, it felt like a weight had been lifted. This would deepen their relationship more than any game of truth or dare would. This time, when Draco kissed him, it was light and airy, yet so loving that Harry melted.

**DPOV**

"Now," he thought to himself. "Now is the perfect time, the right place..." "No, later, wait." he fought back. "Another time, another place..."

**~A few days later~**

**HPOV**

"Room for one more?" Draco asked, walking into the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Always." answered a startled but pleased Harry, moving aside so Draco could drop his towel and slip into the tub. For Harry, the past few days had been a dream. Draco had seemed a bit nervous, but made up for it with the fun things the two did together; snow fights in the private, fenced in back garden, watching the snow fall out the window while drinking mugs of hot coffee snuggled together on the couch, and food fights that left them covered from head to toe in whatever they were cooking. Today was the day it was all ending though. Time to go back to Hogwarts....

**DPOV**

The warmth from the tub sunk into Draco's body. The past few days had been terrific. Today was the day it was finished though. It was about midnight when Draco heard the water shifting in the tub and woke up to find Harry had disappeared from beside him. They both had classes that started around ten today. Before they left, Draco decided. That's when _it _was going to have to happen.

**HPOV**

At around eight, they were both dressed, packed and ready. "One last walk in the garden?" Harry suggested.

**DPOV**

Perfect... now...

**HPOV**

The two brought their luggage out and left it at the back door so they would be ready to leave in about ten minutes. They walked down the cobblestone path of the rented villa, which ended in a bench they had sat in so many times the past few days. They both sat down. "Draco..." Harry started. He felt compelled to say something, fill the silence that spread between them. "Draco... I love you." To his surprise, instead of responding at first, the older boy got off the bench and turned around to face Harry.

**DPOV**

Finally... now was the moment. For the last time, his hand dipped into his right cloak pocket and pulled out...

**HPOV**

A box. His stomach fell, turned inside out, and his heart skipped a beat all at the same time. A small black box. Inside...

**DPOV**

The ring. Symbolic. This one was beautiful. Pute black in color, it had their initials entwined on the face of it; H.P. and D.M. Harry had to say yes, Draco thought. They loved each other.

**HPOV**

Harry stared so hard at the ring, shocked. Instead of actually hearing the words, he more _felt _Draco speak the words "Harry, I love you too. Will you marry me?"

No... I have to get out... there is suddenly no air to breathe.

**DPOV**

It took me a second to hop up from the position I was in, the classic "one-knee" proposal, facing the bench where my one true love had just sat. I turned just in time to see him grabbing his luggage and sprinting out the side door.

**~Later that day~**

**DPOV**

He ran out on me. Just like that.

**HPOV**

I love him. I just... I can't...

**DPOV**

"Lumos" Draco whispered into the darkened room. He slipped into shoes and tiptoed past the other sleeping boys in the Slytherin dorm. He put on his cloak, the ring still in his pocket, a heavy, dead weight now. He hadn't seen Harry since he saw his retreating figure at the cottage.

**RPOV**

I was ready to follow him tonight. I had everything ready when I came back from the break. But instead of Harry's voice whispering "Lumos" and the sound of him walking away, he just heard the rustling of bed sheets as his best friend tossed and turned, even occasionally muttering a curse word into the darkened dorm. Maybe tomorrow night Harry would start sneaking out again...

**DPOV**

Draco sat in the normal position, waiting. "Maybe Ron found him or something... yeah, that's it, damn that interfering Weasley..." Draco whispered into the moonlit room, as if saying it out loud would make it true.

**HPOV**

Harry finally slipped into a fitful sleep. The last thing he saw before he drifted into a dreamless unconsciousness was Draco's hurt, stunned face as Harry left him by the garden bench...

**~Two days later~**

**DPOV**

Two nights. Two nights Harry hadn't come. Both nights Draco sat in the study hall, hoping to see Harry's face peeking in the door. But he didn't. Draco was just about to leave, but Harry burst in, panting and hair messed up. "Wait, Draco!" Harry said, stopping Draco in his tracks. "I... I thought about it. I love you too! A-an-and... I will marry you!"

**RPOV**

The third night after Christmas break. Finally, Harry snuck out again. After a few minutes, Ron followed. Now, Ron would finally find where Harry went at night...

**HPOV**

Now. Now they could be together. Always. Draco pulled Harry into his arms and they embraced. Draco broke the two apart and pulled the ring out of his cloak pocket, a light, happy weight now. Yes... he slipped the ring on Harry's finger. Together. Forever. Always.

**RPOV**

He heard talking coming from the study hall. He slowly, silently opened the door. Wait... that was... Harry... and _him_... and why did Harry have a ring on his finger... Suddenly, everything slipped into place. **~A few days earlier~ **"_Mister _Malfoy, turn around and look at the blackboard." hissed Snape's steely, harsh voice. "You also, Mister Potter. One would think the two of you were talking to each other across the room." The two boys sputtered and gaped, but Snape had already picked up his chalk and turned back to the board. "Now, students, turn to page three hundred and twenty four." When Ron stole a glance at Harry a few minutes later, Harry's blush still had not faded. Unknown to Ron, the two had spent nearly an hour making fun of Snape's cold, unfeeling voice, both hiding their bruised, masculine egos. The rustling of fabric sent Ron back to reality, where he saw his best friend hugging the guy who was supposed to be his enemy. And the ring on Harry's finger... as the moon moved a little in the sky, Ron saw the two sets of initials entwined on the face: D.M. and H.P. Ron shut the door behind him as quietly as he could.

**DPOV**

"Harry... I thought you wouldn't come back..." "I.. I just... I couldn't..." Draco stopped Harry from trying to explain with a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." Harry said, looking up into Malfoy's eyes. "And I want this to work, it's just there are so many things that we have to cover..." "It's okay, I've got _everything _covered." Draco murmured as the two sat down and Draco poured out his plan...

**~Four months later~**

**DPOV**

The ties were cut. The letters written to Harry's friends and Draco's friends and family. Draco reflected, looking out into the garden. It was four days until Draco's 23rd birthday, and Harry, still 19*****, was out getting more flowers for the garden. After doing some research and making some calls, it turned out the very house Draco had rented for Christmas vacation those months ago was for sale. The two had pooled their money together, which bought them the house and furniture, and Draco got a job at a local pub at night. The boys put on disguises any time they left the house or garden. The two got by happily...

**HPOV**

The ring was amazing. Harry still hadn't bought Draco one, so he special ordered one for his birthday. The ring itself was silver, studded with two rubies on either side of a teardrop-shaped emerald, their house colors. He wrapped the small black box he was handed in a small silver ribbon. _Perfect..._

**RPOV**

Perfect. The letters said Harry was dead. Ron was almost positive his old best friend was lying and had run off with Malfoy. The whole mood of the school had changed, with two house heroes supposedly dead. Ron glanced out the window and saw a rainbow. Involuntarily, he thought "Beautiful..."

**DPOV**

"Beautiful." said Draco, slipping the glittering ring on his finger

The ring held a promise.

Harry and Draco. Together forever.

Always.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, i was pleased at how it turned out. Thanks for reading! Love you lots!

--Jenna


End file.
